bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sol
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Sol (disambiguation). |id = 11077 |no = 1640 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 267 |animation_idle = 148 |animation_move = 32 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |bbframes = 120, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185 |bbdistribute = 13, 53, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |bbtotaldistr = 100 |ubbframes = 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172, 176, 180, 184, 188, 192, 196 |ubbdistribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 40, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubbtotaldistr = 100 |normal_frames = 120, 158 |normal_distribute = 13, 87 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 120, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185 |bb_distribute = 13, 53, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172, 176, 180, 184, 188, 192, 196 |ubb_distribute = 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 40, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A bounty hunter from a different world, wielding the power of flame and a huge blunt weapon. Rough in both speech and action, he tended to be avoided by others. However, he had a surprisingly caring side. Shrouded in mystery, there are eyewitness reports of his changing appearance going back more than a hundred years. Some say that he was forced to undergo modifications that turned him into a GEAR, a living weapon, and that he continues to seek vengeance on the scientists who gave him his monstrous power and unnatural longevity. |summon = I'm a bounty hunter. Not gonna kill even a fly for free. ...how much are you paying? |fusion = Well, I ain't gonna complain if I get my due... | hp_base = 6230 |atk_base = 2500 |def_base = 2000 |rec_base = 1850 | hp_lord = 8100 |atk_lord = 3100 |def_lord = 2500 |rec_lord = 2300 | hp_anima = 9217 |rec_anima = 2002 |atk_breaker = 3398 |def_breaker = 2202 |def_guardian = 2798 |rec_guardian = 2151 |def_oracle = 2351 |rec_oracle = 2747 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 2 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Give me a break |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP, hugely boosts BB Atk, considerably boosts critical damage & considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate |lsnote = 180% BB Atk, 125% Crit, 20% boost to OD fill rate |bb = Tyrant Rave ver.β |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 140% Atk, 60% Def to Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 400 |sbb = Dragon Install |sbbdescription = Enormously boosts own BB gauge for 3 turns, fully restores own HP for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end |sbbnote = 50 BC fill to self, 140% Atk, Def, Rec, 200 OD |sbbtype = Heal/Support |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = Branding Breach |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 350% Atk, 200% Def to Atk, 60% Crit chance, 300% Crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Flame of Corruption |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when HP is over 50% & boosts critical damage |esnote = 30% Atk, Def, Rec & 50% Crit |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Flame of Virtue (Special Event) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 80% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hit |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 40 |omniskill4_1_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_2_sp = 40 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds enormous critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_2_note = 60% boost |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds critical hit damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 50% boost |bazaar_1_type = Guilty Gear Token |bazaar_1_desc = The Magnum Wedding |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0001_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Guilty Gear |addcatname = Millia2 }}